User blog:S3r0-Ph1i/Family Reunions
Seraph of the End has a remarkable cast to say the least, with characters being separated, reunited and everything in between. Shipping is also very popular in the series and oftentimes people find themselves wondering who will end up with who if and when they come together. I do not think we have quite thought this through. With who people want together, and with every long lost character meeting up it begs the question of what a family reunion would look like: Mika and Yu Right off the bat, Yu and Mika are a fan favourites for obvious reasons. Most important person in one another’s lives that they think about extensively? Check. Unquestionable loyalty to one another never mind political factions or being on opposing sides on the battlefield? Don’t doubt it. The two closest characters that would do anything for one another? Well now that you mention it. For newcomers to the series, Mika and Yu only hit a snag early on. Though that did not stop them both from being foremost in the picture despite being divided. Thankfully they have had their most wonderful reunion, by way of Yu ploughing his sword straight through Mika in a war zone. It was such a happy nice to see you again moment (real strong vampire, he lives). Mercifully there is a second, complete reunion, phew! Though shippers on deck can pirate spyglass that even though they are back to back there are looming issues surrounding Yu with Mika. For his part, Mika is rightfully suspicious of those around Yu feeling that they may be manipulating him (which some are, AWKKKWWAARRRD) whereas Yu is keen to bring Mika into the family, just as Mika wanted for Yu when they first met back in their orphanage. This family reunion was better than what could have possibly been imagined. By all means do point out that nothing needs to be confirmed as official since there is clearly something deep between Yu and Mika. It does not say they are together, it shows it. Sure there is chemistry; it is just the additional people in this reunion picture with Yu and Mika. In the other corner Yoichi would also be quite keen on Mika being part of the family, maybe Kimizuki, depends if he’s still sore after Miki head slammed him to the ground, and whether he and Yu get into a scrap, but otherwise all super speed easy sailing here. Yu and Shinoa Another popular match, endless teasing, for real feelings are exploited, the maths problem solves itself. Realistically the huge glaring obstacle between Shinoa and Yu needs to come out into the open. The huge glaring hurdle is that Yu is very dedicated to Mika, the way he looks at him, they way he acts around him, the way that Shinoa is a femme fatale yet Yu is fixed solely on Mika. The family reunion will not be in Shinoa's favour if their behaviour is anything to go by, at any rate if Yu’s happy, Mika’s happy so they are each happy together. Though at first don’t expect Mika to pass Shinoa a glass of wine at the dinner table, Shinoa is a genius in more ways than one. Getting in Mika's good graces by way of getting him to trust her may be just the ploy needed to win over Yu if she wanted to. She does care for him, and vice versa as squad leader who mentally can go toe to toe with lieutenant colonels, plus the whole my family kinda rules the world is nothing to snort at. Besides, as a natural born leader, clever and a best team player, Yu can only be so lucky to have a shot with Shinoa. She is certainly willing to give him the time of day, like when she told him time was up with their pocket watches. Got a lot of time. Yes, being possessed by Shikama is a problem, though an ample opportunity for Yu to rescue her if people want that as a declaration of love. Disregarding that, the flipside of Shinoa being possessed by Shikama Doji is that she can summon multiple, freakishly large scythes and wields them all like a pro. So preparing the dinner for the reunion by way of slice and dicing the vegetables for the large assortment of guests should be fairly straightforward. Shikama LOVES his plots as well so count of him to get to the bottom of what is really going on between people. Mitsuba and Yu Mitsuba is an equally eligible bachelorette for Yu, likewise Yu is the one if Mitsuba wants him to be. Sure, at our planned gathering she is certain to greet Yu by way of drop booting him but it’s done out of love so it’s totally okay, right? People against may feel Yu could be weighed down by a demon in near full possession mode, but it’s nothing Mitsuba cannot handle. Mitsuba is bringing lighter baggage in that her family is a shade less sketchy than Shinoa’s Hiragi family. Both family houses are power crazed for lack of a better term, but any guy with sense would want the slightly less crazy one for a family get together. Besides, Aoi would make the better bridesmaid at a wedding over demon out to possess you Mahiru-no-Yo any day. I think. Both Yu and Mitsuba share the harsh pasts of losing people close, but they know best what the stakes are. More importantly they take practical steps to be there for one another. Plus the bottled up feelings can be sweet, must let them all out at the reunion! Guren and Mahiru As it were, the circumstances are Guren and Mahiru were together for real. The original forbidden romance for Yu and Mika to stand atop of, there was visible love on show with these two. But how silly are we, this is Seraph of the End so naturally Mahiru had to meet a pretty grim fate, oh, and fuse with a freaking demon with the resulting mix becoming one herself. It is as romantic as you would expect it to be with Guren commanding her to go away whenever she speaks. If original Mahiru could be beside Guren at the table, wonderful! Mahiru-no-Yo? Bit of a tricky quandary bringing your significant other over to meet the crew and she’s only about possessing you completely, and whispering dark thoughts into your ear whilst you are trying to eat. Kureto and Aoi Sparks are certainly flying with Kureto, what with his thunder demon (you made me do this, it’s everyone's fault but mine) and Aoi since she does feel something for him. Who can blame her, Kureto is borderline if not resolutely sociopathic, says hi to people by torturing their friends in front of them, up for a bit of genocide against war heroes. The lady knows what she is after in a man; no one picks them like Aoi. As for Aoi herself, duty always comes first they are a match made in heaven… uh, well made in hell if we are being honest. Um, what exactly are we supposed to make that the somewhat evilly inclined characters are getting all the love? On that, super powered Vampire time: Krul and Mika With time spent together, forever delivering secrets to one another of the sinister plot variety, Mika and Krul are also popular. Of a best variety as well, they are both based in emotion. Being able to relate to losing, then committing to finding someone important. Their plans are only between one another, which is always a trust cementer. Never mind that they are related by blood with Krul siring him, and what’s a 1000+ years age gap these days. As it happens, in Seraph of the End land the only concern for these two would be the rankings. In a strict hierarchal system with lower vampires having to remain hooded and only interested in blood, words more than ‘eccentric’ would be used upon learning that the ruler of Sanguinem is intimate with a lowly servant. Good news, there is a way around the restrictions others place on you. Perhaps it would be better if Krul first developed feelings for Yu whom she is also after? That’s not a problem at all. Whilst vampires look down on one another, they virtually literally view humans as livestock, animals to feed on. Krul and Mika shippers will be delighted to hear that the possible ramifications of Krul getting it on with her blood relative can be averted if Yu and Krul are paired. That way the exact equivalent is walking in to find the supreme all ruling queen of Japan getting funky with a stray dog she found off the street. That lowly pet/literal food source also has her brothers spirit/essence/who even knows within him. There, problem solved. After seeing Krul and Yu no one would give Mika and Krul a second glance, no tutting in earshot. That aside, the thing is for anyone raising eyebrows at Krul and Mika has to contend that third progenitor, queen of Japan, Krul makes the rules. Vampires also have a completely different outlook on events. Perhaps it is perfectly normal in Sanguinem, who is going to question what Krul deems appropriate? Besides with vampires, blood being harvested from children, to the likes of Ferid walking around, who can really say what is the least weird thing going on in that kingdom. As for Krul herself, she evidently has no problem sealing the deal by smooching Mika when badly injured after a horrible, family losing betrayal of an ordeal. Most interesting how I met your mother scenario that’s for sure: "hey hey dear sweet children, so there I were escaping from captivity as a blood bank, then everyone died horribly, I was missing an arm then your mom came out of nowhere and turned me into a vampire as you do. She is also my mom too, vastly older and younger at the same time, any questions?" For anything related to Krul best not raise the issue at dinner, she would definitely not hesitate to serve you for her main course. Crowley, Chess and Horn It does seem to be the case that vampires lose their emotions over time, but that's just what they want you to think. Even the most blood crazed, non-feeling vampire may re-evaluate their priorities with company like this. Vampires do not feel emotions, but upon seeing Chess and Horn they suddenly do. Call it puppy love, a professional working relationship, the three of them really get on well together and defend one another better than most. Must be exactly what true love is come to think of it and all quite the sight seated together. Love Always Finds a Way Okay so now we have been though our eligible pairings that everyone is so fond of shipping, hope everyone is happy with themselves. Here are the honourable mentions, the yes they are clearly together, how can we be so blind to the love all around: Episode 3 - Screenshot 11.png|Yu's secret admirer Episode 7 - Screenshot 141.png|Just going to leave this here Episode 10 - Screenshot 73.png|Teachers always end up with one another, right? Episode 12 - Screenshot 196.png|Has to be Goshi and his harem Episode 24 - Screenshot 263.png|Krul's way of showing affection Episode 24 - Screenshot 268.png|True love if we ever saw it The One Now with Shinya and bread, admittedly this is cheating a bit since this ship is unequivocally the only canon one, the author confirmed it, honest. Saying it how it is, who in their right mind could possibly deny it anyway. We all know true love when we see it and nothing, in the history of the world comes close to matching the sheer love between Shinya and a single slice of bread. No other fan base from any other series can deny Seraph of the End has the best ship, this one right here. The Happy Times Now, envision everyone has returned, all the characters are somehow together without pouncing at one another. Ferid is contained in a reinforced straightjacket, all have gathered round the table for the family reunion. It would be challenging to juggle, Guren would notice right away the “friendship” Mika and Yu share, he see's Shinoa has feelings for Yu before she does, he would want Yu and Mitsuba close as comrades. That his essentially adopted son has brought someone back to the house might not go amiss with Guren as the adult in the room. That is if he is the adult in the room with the demonic essence of Mahiru-no-Yo ever lurking within him. That side wouldn’t be bothered, though Miharu Guren does have the awful habit of brutally murdering friend and foe alike. Guren can have easy grip plastic cutlery when eating. Strangely, the vampire trio in Crowley, Horn and Chess, to Kureto and Aoi (provided they have left the seraphs behind) aka the villains would be the most civil. Krul's demeanour can change depending on which parts of who she is speaking to, whether it is Mahiru-no-Yo, Yu, to her brother Asuramaru, no one will need an ice breaker, everyone will get along fine. For the more perplexing interactions, what can the civil characters do in light of these scenarios? Maybe they’d look the other way, just focus on the food, maybe a deep fried Ferid extra crispy is just what they need to take their minds of what their precious family is up to. Mitsuba is certainly the jealous type so don’t count on her using her axe to serve any courses. Kimizuki, Yoichi, Narumi, everyone else… maybe it’s just as well that the author does not really touch upon relationships in Seraph of the End, truly does anyone have any idea what the heck is going down in this series? When people contemplate relationships in Seraph of the End and who they want to end up with who, it is really not a matter one has considered very carefully. It is undoubtedly in its favour that Seraph of the End focuses on the action and story and only dabbles in relationships, goodness knows that’s enough. Reuniting all together, characters being in relationships. Whether it’s a formal dinner, Thanksgiving to a leisurely picnic in the park, with these characters it makes for quite the party. Any additional thoughts, pairings by all means include in the comments! Category:Blog Posts